The Diamond Butterfly
by oboegoddess250
Summary: This is my 1st big fanfic and I am not good at summeries so just R&R!!!!
1. Prologe

Prologue- 

When Relena Peacecraft was a small girl, her mother, Queen Christine of the Sanc Kingdom gave her the most valuable jewel on Earth, the Diamond Butterfly. The diamond had been handed down through the Peacecraft family ever since the first mobile suit. Relena's older brother, Milliardo Peacecraft got very jealous of his sister and ran away to join the OZ Federation. Relena was devastated by her brother's disappearance. After that, her mother died and Treize claimed war on the Sanc Kingdom, and she was always making continuous trips to outer space. 

The gundams were built to promote peace on the colonies after the their leader, Heero Yuy, was assassinated. Heero Yuy had been promoting peace by getting rid of weapons and the OZ Federation didn't like that. Five young boys were trained from an early age to become the Gundam Pilots. 

The year is A.C. 195, Relena Peacecraft, now the princess of the Sanc Kingdom, must once again travel to space with her father for a colony peace meeting. The Gundams are in for repair on Peace Million, Howard's repair ship. And so, our story begins… 

________________________________________________

Hope you like the beginning if I get at least 10 good reviews I will continue. R&R!!! 


	2. Meeting The One

The Diamond Butterfly 

2:00pm Sunday 

It was happening again. Relena had to go to space AGAIN! She hated going there; nothing to do at all. Relena and her father were heading to MOII, a resource satellite. Her father was there to help move along the peace in the colonies. She sat in the pink limo looking out at the ocean. _Other kids would give anything in the world to be where I am right now_ she thought bitterly. 

"Do I have to go father?" Relena asked. 

"Of course dear. You are the princess and the holder of the Diamond Butterfly." He replied. He always said that. "All I do is stand there acting like a dumb blonde," Relena scowled under her breath. _He never thinks about anything but himself._ _I would give anything to be with Mr. Darlin right now _she thought. She climbed out of the car and into the shuttle. She took a last look at the ocean out her window, then she looked up at space, at misery. Goodbye fun, hello boredom. 

11:00pm Sunday 

"The real reason I have to go on all these dumb trips is all because of this stupid necklace!"" Relena cursed. She took off her travel wear and put on a jean skirt with a Lime Green muscle T. 

"I want to look at this place myself, no escorts, no guards, no father, and no one to stop me from doing what I want to do!" She sneaked out of her cabin and past the guards. She started to look around and explore when she realized she didn't take the retched necklace off. As she struggled with the clasp, a handsome man (about her age) with brown hair ran into her. 

"Sorry miss." He said in a deep voice. Relena could not believe her eyes. Here was the most hell-o-hot guy she had ever seen and he didn't even know who she was! "Are you Relena Peacecraft?" He asked curiously. 

"Y… NO!!!!! Why do you ask??!!" She said still desperately trying to get the necklace off. He reached behind her head and easily unclasped the necklace. 

"You just look so much like her. My name is Heero Yuy." She calmed down a bit and stuck her hand out. 

"Christine Anne Bradley." He shook her hand. Unknown to her, she had just handed him the necklace! "Want to go for a- I'm really sorry Heero, but I just remembered, I got to go!" She said as she saw her father. "Maybe we can get that drink some other time!" She turned and ran. _Beautiful_ Heero thought. He looked at the necklace in his hand. Damn! She was the princess! 

8:30am Monday 

"That was close," Relena said to herself as she got dressed. "Also that gut Heero, he was a babe!" As she got ready for breakfast her father came in. 

"Relena, Miss Noin- where in the god rotted moon is the necklace!!??" Relena's hand flew to her chest. _Oh No! I must have accidentally handed it to Heero last night_! 

"Well, Miss Noin is coming to watch you after breakfast. I advise you find the necklace after you eat." He spun on his heel and walked away. Relena, now very tense, how could she be so stupid? As she headed towards breakfast, she wondered _How will I find him? All I know is his name?_

________________________________________________

Hi again!!! Please R & R!!! I would like to thank my friend Elf Princess for helping me to make this story not so boring. Thank You!!! Well I hope you like Chapter 1!!! R & R!!! 


	3. The Discovery

11:00 PM Monday 

"Oh my god Duo! You will not believe who I saw at breakfast!!!" Quatre Rabera Winner, the Gundam Sandrock Custom pilot said to Duo Maxwell, the pilot of Gundam Death Sytche Hell Custom. 

"Who, the king?" Duo elaborated. 

"Close. I saw the princess. She was gorgeous! Did you see her Heero?" He asked the Wing Zero Custom pilot. 

"No. I wasn't paying attention." He said in his monotone voice. Heero was still fixed on "Christine", that girl he met last night. He was still wondering why would Princess Relena lie to him. She had touched him somehow; but he couldn't let his soft side show. He was the harsh Gundam Wing Zero Custom Pilot, the leader of the Gundams. 

"We attack the Lake Victorian Base tomorrow. Get your Gundams checked by Howard again before we go." Wufei said. 

"Well, I have to go do something, I'll see you all later." Heero said as he walked out of the room. 

"Probably going to see the princess." Duo said with a mischievous smile. 

"What makes you say that?" Quatre asked. 

"I just have that felling that Heero's in LOVE. You knowww he did sneak out last night." Duo said laughing. 

"I had no idea. And he is supposed to be the loner who stays in his room 24/7 ! Man, if Noin catches him he'll be a squished ex-Gundam."(squishy Heero! Te hee hee!) Wufei said with no grief for Heero. But the truth was that Heero was going to see the princess, and get the truth out of her. 

2:00am Tuesday 

Relena ran down the hallway. She was getting desperate, she prayed she would run into Heero again. As she entered the docks, she saw five moble suits. They were so technical. They did not look like they others. Her curiosity made her push the button and go further into the docks. She started to look around the dim area when she spotted four young men talking on the foot of a suit. She sneaked over to listen. 

"Duo, still think Heero went to see the princess?" The blonde one asked. 

"Well Quatre, what else would he be doing? His Gundam is fixed, he talked to Howard, and he knows what the mission is. Plus, he's late." Duo sniggered. 

"OOHH big surprise!!! How in the hell would he know who the princess is and what she looks like? He even said himself he didn't know." Wufei said. Relena thought, _Gundam... Gundam... Oh my god! There are gundam pilots onboard. But they mentioned Heero. He was that guy I met last night. That only means he is one of them... and he has the necklace... this is bad. _

3:30 am Tuesday 

Relena silently cursed. She was lost. She was also going in circles. A cool calm voice cut out from the shadows. 

"Lost Christine? Or should I say…Princess Relena!" She turned around. It was Heero! He walked out of the shadows and pushed Relena into a chair. "Why did you lie to me?" 

"I thought you take me back to my father like anyone else would have done." Relena said livid. Heero walked behind her and clasped the necklace. "I think you forgot something." 

"I'm not like other people." He stood up. "Go to the first left hallway and follow it to the lifts. You can get back to your quarters from there. I will escort you." Heero said as he took Relena's arm forcefully. "Relena! Relena!" It was Miss Noin! 

"Heero I'd better go, if that witch catches me I will be a very dead Relena." Heero smiled and walked away, but not in time for Noin to at least see his face. Noin walked up. 

"Miss Relena! Where in the god rotted moon have you been?!" Noin screamed. Relena winced. "Your not my mother, anyways I went exploring today and got lost." She snapped and headed to her room. 

4:00 am Tuesday 

"Heero Yuy! Get your tight ass over here!" Noin screamed at Heero's retreating back. Heero turned. 

"Yes witch?" 

"I never want to see you around the princess ever again do you hear me! You are too dangerous!" 

"I don't know Noin. She seems to be the dangerous one to me." 

"**Never go after the princess again Heero Yuy**." Noin hissed. 

"Fine. I won't look for my princess again." He spun on his heel and stormed towards the docks. Noin stood there confused. My princess? Since when was Relena his princess?

**********************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed! I would like to dedicate this Chapter to my BF's (Sakura: Stop pushing I'll say your names) Elf Princess & Bunny. They are the people who make sure it is a insane world. Also R & R


	4. The New Friends

Hello all you wonderful peoples!!! I would like to say...NOTHING!!! You probably don't want to hear me babble about nonsense (even though it's fun!!!) But all I want to say is that ********************* means it is the same time but a different scene. I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter!!! I had no help on this, it was all me!!!(And spell check!) R & R

The Diamond Butterfly: CH 4

9:50a.m. Tuesday

Relena woke up thinking _what was with him. Why didn't he turn me in? No one has ever done that for me. I have to find him and ask him why._ Relena got out of bed and put on a Lime Green spaghetti strap dress. Today was the first of five different conferences about peace. _"_Relena, where have you been?" Her father said as he barged into her room. "I am getting ready to go to breakfast." She replied. "Did you happen to she what time it is? You missed breakfast and there is five minutes till the conference! Hurry up we need to leave NOW!!!" _Well that's my day down the gutter, _she thought as her father dragged her out of the room. 

**********************************************************************

"Heero where have you been? We were supposed to leave before everyone was up. Now we can't leave till mid-night." Wufei said crossly. "At least we can explore today. Noin is stuck in that peace conference." Duo remarked. "It is none of your business where I was. I'll be in my room." Heero answered to Wufei's question. "La de da! You don't have to be rude about it." Duo said as Heero headed out to his room. "Hey Quatre, want to room around the ship?" Duo asked. "Sure!"

Noon Tuesday

The conference just took a lunch break and Relena would die just to get out of that room. She was starting towards her room when she saw two of the guys that were in the dock talking about Heero. She thought, _Maybe they would know where Heero is. _To make sure they would not recognize her as the princess she took her hair down and took of the Diamond Butterfly necklace. She walked up to them and heard them talking about Noin & Heero. "You know Duo I heard Heero getting chewed out early morning by Noin. She was saying stuff like stay away from the princess. Hem... I guess you where right about last night. He did go see the princess." Relena could not believe she heard this. Heero got in trouble for seeing her. _Maybe it was because he was a gundam pilot, _Relena thought_. But why couldn't he talk to me? So what if I was the princess. Why..._ Relena could not even finish her thought before the one named Duo saw her. "Hey you. Are you the princess? You look so much like her." He asked. _Why does everyone always start by asking if I am the princess,_ she thought before she answered. "No way! My name is Christine. But I do get that a lot." " Well, I am Duo and this is Quatre. What are you doing on the MOII?" He asked. What was she doing on the MOII besides for the conference? What could she tell them. "My dad is a reporter covering the peace conference." _Perfect,_ she thought. "Well, Duo and I are going to go to lunch would you like to join us?" Quatre asked. "How about this, I am not going back into that room. It is soooooo boring in there. So how about I meet you at the food court at 12:30 so I can get out of these formal clothes." she said. "Sure! 12:30 it is oh and do you mind if we bring some of our friends?" Duo asked. "Sure! The more the merrier." she replied. They said there good-byes and went separate ways. "Duo, whom do you plan on coming with us?" Quatre asked as they walked towards the docks. "None other then Heero, and of course Hilde.

**********************************************************************

As Relena walked to her room she wondered, _Who are they going to bring? They probably are going to ask some of there gundam friends. Hopefully they don't invite Heero. I don't know what he would do if he saw me. Would he spill?_ She walked in the room and tried to find something that no one would recognize her in. She decided on a yellow halter and yellow cami flares. She also gave her hair a little curl and put on a visor. Who would ever think the princess of the Sanc Kingdom would ever were a visor? She made finishing touches and almost forgot that she had to put the diamond some where. She decided to put it in her diary under her mattress, but little to her knowledge someone was watching her hide the valuable butterfly. 

**********************************************************************

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
